


Kaksosten äiti

by teapertti



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Motherhood, Post-Canon, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Niinhän sitä sanottiin. Että kaksosia syntyi vain hyvin erityislaatuisille naisille.





	Kaksosten äiti

**Author's Note:**

> On vaikea kuvitella lähdemateriaalia ficeille, jota olisi yhtä vaikea työstää kuin Fire Emblem Awakening. Kaikki peliä pelanneet tietävätkin, että pelin oma juonirunko on kauniisti sanottuna epäjohdonmukainen häkkyrä, ja lisäksi pelaajalla on itselläänkin valta päättää, millä tavoin peliä pelaa.
> 
> Olen tehnyt omaan tarinaani joitakin muutoksia pelin omasta maailmasta. Huomattavin on Morganin hahmon hylkääminen ja kahden oman hahmon kehitteleminen hänen tilalleen (tosin Morgana on ainakin nimellisesti jonkinlainen korvikekappale hänelle).
> 
> Toisen ongelman muodosti termistö. Olen kääntänyt pelissä esiintyvien valtioiden ja kansojen nimet oman makuni mukaan. Suurin haaste oli kääntää Ylissen hallitsijan arvonimi "Exalt". Sananmukaisin käännös olisi "Ylistetty", mutta en pitänyt termistä "Ylissen Ylistetty", joten päädyin vapaampaan käännökseen "Pyhitetty", jossa korostuu myös hallitsijan asema uskonnollisena johtajana.
> 
> 7.1.2018: Pieniä korjauksia.
> 
> 17.2.2018: Viilausta siellä täällä. Sinänsä tyhmää antaa julkaistujen tekstien "elää" tällä tavalla, mutta tämä on jopa omalla mittapuullani kömpelörakenteinen, joten no can do.

Ensimmäinen ihmetykseni aihe Ylisstoliin saavuttuani oli loppumattomalta tuntuva ihmisten määrä. Missään kotiseudullani Ylä-Valminmaan maalaisprovinsseissa ei voinut tavata sellaista väenpaljoutta, sillä minun kansani eli pienissä maanviljelyyn keskittyneissä kylissä, kaukana toisistaan. Ylissaanitkin olivat pääasiassa maanviljelijöitä, mutta valtion omituinen hallitsijakultti oli niin vahva, että kuninkaallisen linnan ympärille oli kehittynyt tiivis, eläväinen kaupunki. Minun kohdallani tämä oli huolestuttava tieto. Lähtiessäni matkaan opettajani kotiseudulla oli sanonut, että Ylisstolissa olisi minua vastassa joku, joka osaisi neuvoa eteenpäin. Olin jo silloin epäillyt hänen sanojaan. Mistä Valminmaan perukoilla asusteleva maalaisvelho tietäisi, millaista on etsiä jotakuta Ylisstolin vilinästä? Olin ilmaissut epäilykseni ääneen opettajalleni.

"Ei kannata koskaan olettaa, että tietää jostain enemmän kuin joku toinen. Varsinkaan silloin kun puhumme profeetoista", hän oli vastannut. En pitänyt siitä, että kohtaloni oli tuntemattomien käsissä, mutta muutakaan en voinut tehdä. Katselin kivetyillä kaduilla hyöriviä ihmisiä: siististi puettuja sotilaita ja maageja, jotka kuuluivat selvästi hovin suojatteihin, kauppiaita ja käsityöläisiä, hevosiaan taluttavia maanviljelijöitä. Munkkeja ja pappeja jotka kantoivat sauvoja. Seurasin heitä katseellani pitempään kuin muita, sillä kaiken järjen mukaan se Nagan palvelijatar joka minun pitäisi tavata muistuttaisi jotenkin heitä.

Ihmiset eivät vaikuttaneet järin kiinnostuneelta minusta, kävelivät vain ohi. Vaatteistani ja kasvoistani näki jo kauas että olin ulkomaalainen, mutta Ylisstolissa asui varmaan niin paljon vierasmaalaisia ettei kukaan pitänyt minua kummajaisena. Tunsin itseni entistä huomaamattomammaksi. Tiesin tästä kaupungista vain tämän torin, paikan "jota et voi olla löytämättä". Niin he olivat kotikylässä sanoneet. Nagan palvelijattaret kyllä löytävät sinut.

Näin kivenheiton päässä kojun, jossa myytiin kaikenlaisia värikkäitä hedelmiä. Ylisse oli etelämpänä kuin Valminmaa, joten siellä kasvoi erilaisia viljelykasveja joita ei tavattu minun kotikulmillani. Hedelmiä oli eri värisiä: kirkkaan vihreitä, oransseja, tummankeltaisia, helakanpunaisia. Kauppias oli asetellut ne kauniisti esille, niin että soikeat vihreät hedelmät ja punakeltakirjavakuoriset suuret hedelmät olivat tarkasti omissa osioissaan.

"Nuo näyttävät hieman raa'oilta, eikö vain?" Vieressäni oleva nainen sanoi ja katsoi minuun. Hänen ryppyjen kirjomia kasvojaan kehysti kiiltävä musta tukka, joka oli omituisen hyvinvoiva hänen ikäiselleen ihmiselle. Hän oli laskenut hupun pois kasvoiltaan, mutta muuten hän oli pukeutunut turhan lämpimästi säähän nähden. Vaatetus oli korkea-arvoisille ylissaaneille tyypillinen. Tajusin, että hän oletti minun vastaavan.

"Mitä näistä tarkoitat?" sopersin. En olisi osannut vastata hänen kysymykseensä kuitenkaan.

"Näitä." Hän nosti punakeltaisen hedelmän käteensä.

"Niin kai", vastasin ja yritin teeskennellä olevani kiireinen. Puheenparteni tuntui kömpelöltä ja huomiota herättävältä. Hieno ylissaanirouva pitäisi minua varmaan enemmän junttina jos saisi tietää, etten ymmärtänyt mitään tuotteista joita kojussa myytiin.

"No, eihän niitä tarvitse tänään syödä. Antaisitko kuusi kultapäärynää?" hän pyysi kauppiaalta. Saatuaan hedelmät käsiinsä hän piilotti ne johonkin pitkän takkinsa uumeniin. Hän kiitti myyjää ja kääntyi sitten minun puoleeni.

"Iolas. Sisareni Nagan pyhäkössä pyysivät minua etsimään sinut. Yhden heistä oli tarkoitus tulla hakemaan sinut täältä, mutta hän estyi. Lännessä kulkeminen on tätä nykyä usein ikävää, mutta hän lupasi saapua huomenna. Siihen asti voit olla minun seurassani", nainen selosti, puhutellen minua nimeltä. Hän ei näyttänyt hengellisen säädyn edustajalta, sillä hänen vaatteensa oli jalometalleilla kirjailtu eikä hän kantanut sauvaa. Kumarsin hänelle kohteliaasti, olihan hän minua ylemmässä asemassa.

"Olen hyvin kiitollinen", sanoin. Vaikka olinkin epäillyt asiaa torinkulmalla seisoessani, niin tiesin ettei ollut sattumaa, että hän löysi minut näin vaivattomasti. Jopa siellä kaukana missä minä olin syntynyt oli tiedossa, että Nagan pyhäkön sisaret eivät olleet samanlaisia kuin muut. Se heissä veti minua puoleensa. Opettajani kotikylässä Valminmaalla oli näyttänyt minulle magian perustaidot, mutta oppiakseen lisää oli matkustettava etelään.  Olin kulkenut pitkän matkan Ylä-Valminmaalta, ylittäen mantereita erottavan meren, kulkien tuulen ja lumen täyttämän Regna Feroxin läpi Ylissen länsiosiin alueelle, jota kutsuttiin ennen Pleegiaksi mutta joka oli yhdistetty Ylisseen lohikäärmesotien jälkeen. Matkakumppanini olivat olleet kulkukauppiaita, teltantekijöitä ja palkkasotureita. Olin nähnyt muutamassa viikossa enemmän kuin koko elämäni aikana.

Ylisessä ihmiset tunnistivat minut valminmaalaiseksi ja kohtelivat minua ystävällisesti. Valminmaa oli tätä nykyä jakautunut pieniin, paikallishallittuihin kaupunkeihin ja muihin alueisiin. Kotialueeni väellä ja ylissaaneilla on kuitenkin perinteisesti ollut sama uskonto, ja sen vuoksi minuun suhtauduttiin myönteisemmin kuin esimerkiksi ulkonäöllisesti pleegialaisiksi tunnistettaviin. Kun kerroin matkani määränpäästä, useimmat nyökyttelivät tyytyväisinä ja ylistivät Nagan ja hänen Äänensä nimeä.

Ylissaanipapitar vilkaisi ympärillään kuljeskelevia ihmisiä, suojasi sitten silmänsä auringolta ja katsoi taivaalle.

"Meidän on kohta mentävä. Olen luvannut tapaavani erään henkilön, enkä kuvailisi häntä erityisen kärsivälliseksi." Naisen kasvoilla häivähti hymy. Lähdin seuraamaan häntä, kun hän kohdisti askeleensa pois ihmisvilinästä hiljaisemmalle sivukadulle. Vanha nainen ei ollut kovin pitkä, minuakin lyhyempi, mutta hän käveli varmoin askelin ja nenä aavistuksen korotettuna. Huomasin, että ihmiset kaduilla vilkuilivat häntä silmäkulmistaan, ja jotkut tekivät hänelle vaistomaisesti tilaa hänen kävellessään ihmisjoukkojen läpi. Ei mikään vähäpätöinen henkilö tässä kaupungissa, tajusin. Nainen itse suhtautui väkijoukkoihin välinpitämättömästi, kai jo tottuneena siihen että hän veti puoleensa ihmisten huomion.

Nainen kertoi nimekseen Robin. Huomasin että hänen kupeilleen oli vyötetty miekka, mutta hänen ikänsä huomioon ottaen se vaikutti enemmän koristeelta kuin aseelta. Papittarena hän todennäköisesti oli taitava maagi. Hän oli sitä ikäluokkaa joka oli nähnyt lohikäärmesodat, varmaan osallistunutkin niihin. En siis olisi epäillyt hänen taitojaan sotilaana. Ylissessä oli kuitenkin pitkään ollut rauha. Alueella maallista ja uskonnollista valtaa  käsissään pitävä Pyhitetty oli omistautunut sen ylläpitämiselle. Ylisse oli miehittänyt naapurivaltionsa Pleegian ja piti yllä liittolaissuhteita pohjoisen ferokseihin ja Valminmaan rannikkoalueisiin. Olin kuullut, että tehokkaan tiedustelun ansiosta mahdolliset eskaloituvat vallankumoukset oli onnistuttu estämään. Ylissen nykyisten Pyhitettyjen dynastia oli jo saanut ympärilleen kunnian himmeän loisteen jopa siellä kaukana, missä minä olin syntynyt. Mutta siitäkin huolimatta tämä nainen kantoi torilla mukanaan miekkaa.

"Miksi Teistä tuli yksi Nagan palvelijattarista?" uskaltauduin kysymään. Ihmisillä oli monenmoisia syitä jäädä oleskelemaan pyhäkköön. Jotkut saivat näkyjä ja kuulivat ääniä, ja taittoivat sen vuoksi pitkän matkan päästäkseen kaltaistensa luo. Olin kuullut tarinoita, että jotkut kertoivat tuntevansa jatkuvaa kaipausta lohikäärmeiden lohikäärmettä kohtaan; he kokivat, että aito rauha lepäsi Nagan hohtavien suomujen välissä. Toiset (luin näihin myös itseni) ajattelivat asiaa kuitenkin käytännöllisemmin: Nagan sisarten luona oli turva, heidän hyppysissään asui voima ja heistä puhuttiin aina, aina kunnioittavasti. Nagan siunaamilla ei ollut ihmisten silmissä pimeää puolta. Ja he tiesivät magiasta enemmän kuin moni muu.

Nainen oli hetken hiljaa.

"Se oli kuin tie, jota en voinut jättää kulkematta. Tiedäthän sen tarinan profeetasta, joka näkee näyn? Siinä hän kuulee, että hänen pitää mennä julistamaan tuomiota suureen kaupunkiin. Mutta hän vihaa tuota inhottavaa tehtävää ja päättää lähteä toiseen suuntaan, merille. Näyn lähettänyt jumala vihastuu tästä ja nostattaa hurjan myrskyn. Syyllisyyttä poteva profeetta kehottaa laivan miehistöä heittämään hänet mereen, ja kala nielaisee hänet. Tämän koettuaan mies hyväksyy vihdoin kohtalonsa ja lähtee suorittamaan saamaansa tehtävää", Robin sanoi. En ollut koskaan kuullut kertomusta. Se oli varmaan osa ylissaanien perinnettä.

"Nagan pyhäkkö oli minulle kuin kalan vatsa. Kuvitelmissani menin sinne, koska halusin paeta sitä osaa, joka minulle on annettu. Mutta sinne jouduttuani ymmärsin, että se oli selän kääntämistä sille elämälle, joka on minua varten. Ja nyt olen täällä", hän jatkoi.

"Mikä tehtävä on niin kamala, että jätit vanhan elämäsi siltä välttyäksesi?" kysyin hämmentyneenä, mutta Robin ei vastannut, vaan tähyili taas taivaalle. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vakavat, puhuessaankin hän oli kohtelias mutta hänen äänenpainoistaan välittyi vanhan ihmisen ikävystyneisyys. Hänen askelluksensa Ylisstolin pienillä kivikujilla oli kuitenkin tyttömäisen keveä, kuin lapsella joka oli matkalla makeiskauppaan.

"En ole katkera niistä vuosista. Nyt näen kaiken selvemmin", hän sanoi.  Katu joka pitkin kävelimme oli jo matkan päässä torista. Meitä ympäröivät suljetut ikkunaluukut ja ränsistyneen näköiset puodit. Räystäiden päältä kurkisteli variksia. Robinin takki hulmusi tuulessa, ja siihen ommellut metallilaatat välkehtivät auringon kirkkaudessa. Jos olisin ollut yksin, minulla olisi ollut epämukava olo tällä kadulla; siinä missä keskuskadut ja tori olivat täynnä ihmisiä, täällä ei näkynyt ketään. Mutta Robinin kanssa minun ei tarvinnut pelätä mitään. En osannut kertoa, minkä takia tiesin sen niin varmasti, mutta en epäillyt aavistukseni paikkansapitävyyttä.

Pysähdyimme korkean kivitalon juurelle. Talossa oleva torni ylsi muiden kadulla olevien rakennusten kattojen yläpuolelle. Robin tähyili tornissa olevaa ikkunaa. Sitä kehystävälle kaiteelle oli ripustettu kukkapurkkeja, mutta se oli liian korkealla että olisin nähnyt, millaisia kukkia niihin oli istutettu. Kaiteella istui rumia variksia, joiden pyrstöistä puuttui pitkiä, mustia sulkia.

"Asuuko se sinun tuttusi tässä?" kysyin, vaikka oikeastaan olin päätellyt jo vastauksen.

"Asuu", Robin vastasi ja kaiveli taas jotakin takkinsa uumenista. Hän nosti esille kynttilänpätkän, mumisi loitsun ja sytytti sen palamaan. Hän avasi puuoven ja meni sisään. Minä seurasin.

Sisältä paljastui portaikko. Näin, että seinässä oli kolot lyhdyille, mutta niihin ei ollut sytytetty valoa, aivan kuin yläkerran asukki ei olisi edes odottanut mitään vieraita.

"Se, joka elää täällä, ei taida pahemmin välittää valossa kulkemisesta", kommentoin näkemääni Robinin selälle.

"Hän on omien teidensä kulkija. Eivät kaikki hänestä pidä, ja luulen että hän pitää vielä harvemmista. Mitä mieltä oletkin hänestä, niin muista tämä: minä antaisin koska vain elämäni hänen käsiinsä, ja hän tekisi samoin minulle. Rikkinäisillekin ruukuille löytyy sopiva kansi." Portaiden puiset askelmat narisivat jalkojemme alla.

"Oletko tuntenut hänet kauan?" Tiesin utelevani, mutta en jaksanut välittää.

"Menimme naimisiin sodan aikana. Siitä on jo yli neljäkymmentä vuotta. Mutta olemme asuneet erossa viimeiset kymmenen niistä", hän vastasi. Meinasin kompastua.

"Hetkinen." Nagan pyhäkön sisaret olivat naimattomia. Se oli edellytys sille, että pystyi kuulumaan korkeimpaan ja puhtaimpaan papilliseen säätyyn. Robin kääntyi katsomaan minua kynttilän hennon valon takaa.

"Tunnen lady Tikin hyvin. Hän suo minulle erivapauksia. Mutta jos sitä mietit, niin minä en oikeasti ole Nagan papitar. Minulla on monta syytä olla olematta. Avioliittoni on niistä vähäisin. Mutta pyhäkön sisaret kohtelevat minua yhtenä heistä ja siitä olen syvästi kiitollinen", hän totesi. Märehdin hänen sanojaan hiljaisuudessa siihen asti, kunnes portaat päättyivät. Robin laittoi kynttilän seinässä olevaan lyhtyyn ja kolkutti edessään olevaa ovea.

Ovea ei avattu. Robin kokeili lukkoa ja totesi sen olevan auki. Hän raotti ovea ja työnsi päänsä varovaisesti sisään.

"Henry? Käykö että tulemme sisään?" Kuulin hänen huhuilevan.

"Varikseni kertoivat, että kadulla tulee nainen joka on kaunis kuin tuore raato! Odotin sinua", ääni vastasi hänelle. Se oli pehmeä ja melodinen, korkea vanhan miehen ääneksi. Olin utelias tapaamaan hänet, sillä halusin nähdä, millaisen miehen tuo korkeasäätyinen ylissaani oli itselleen valinnut. Robin avasi oven ja antoi minun kulkea edeltä sisälle.

Eteiseen astui maaginkaapuinen mies, jolla oli pitkä kaula, sydämenmuotoiset kasvot ja hennot, syliin ristityt sormet. Olin kuvitellut että talossa asuisi mahtava, isokokoinen soturi. Yllätyin, kun hän ei ollutkaan mainittavasti minua pitempi. Hän hymyili, mutta ilme ei oikeastaan ollut ystävällinen. Mielestäni hän näytti haikaralta, joka oli juuri nähnyt saaliiksi sopivan sammakon.

"Mukava nähdä. Tässä on Iolas. Hän on täällä yön yli, vien hänet huomenna tapaamaan Kassandraa", Robin sanoi ja elehti päällään minun suuntaani. Henry nyökkäsi. Minua häiritsi, etten osannut tulkita, mitä hän ajatteli vaimonsa sanoista. Hän räpytteli silmiään hitaasti, ne olivat mantelinmuotoiset ja omituisen hailakan väriset, kuin usva.

Asunto oli tilavampi kuin ulkoapäin ajattelisi, ja hienosti lakatut portaat veivät yläkertaan. Pienestä eteistä pääsi avaraan keittiöön, jossa oli uunin vieressä pieni vierassänky ja kirjahylly, joka oli täynnä kirjoja. Taistelumagiaa sisältäviä taikaopuksia, huomasin heti. Robin kiiruhti huoneeseen reippaasti ja alkoi kaivelemaan taskussaan pitämiä tavaroita pöydälle. Näin hänen aiemmin ostamansa päärynät. Huoneen seinät oli koristeltu oudosti, nauhoihin kiinnitettyjä linnunsulkia ja korpinkalloja. Yhdellä roikkui miekka, teroitettu, kiillotettu ja täysin käyttökelpoinen. Aivan kuin talon asukas olisi valmis syöksymään taisteluun siltä istumalta.

"Et kai pahastu, jos joudut nukkumaan keittiössä? Yläkerrassa olisi tilaa, mutta emme käytä sitä enää", Robin kysyi minulta. Hän puhui asunnosta kuin olisi asunut siinä vuosikaudet. Niin hän varmaan olikin ennen kuin lähti pyhäkköön. Robin aukoi keittiössä olevia laatikoita ja rasioita ja kurkisti niihin sisälle, aivan kuin etsien jotain. Tai ehkä hän ainoastaan halusi selvittää, mikä oli muuttunut sinä aikana, kun hän oli ollut poissa.

"Mitä sinulle kuuluu, Robin? Emme ole puhuneet aikoihin", Henry kysyi seuratessaan vaimonsa mylläämistä keittiössä.

"Lintusi seuraavat minua alituiseen. Tietäisit kyllä jos jokin on vinossa. Ja olenhan minä kirjoittanut", Robin vastasi. Luulin aluksi hänen olevan pahoillaan, mutta sitten näin että hän kääntyi hymyilemään Henrylle.

"Varikset eivät kerro kaikkea. En ole ainoa joka osaa puhua niiden kanssa, tiedät ihan hyvin. Lisäksi käskin niiden vain kertoa, jos olet löytänyt toisen miehen." Robin pudisteli päätään hänen sanoilleen ja keskittyi jälleen penkomaan jotain keittiön kaapeista. Äkkiä hän jähmettyi vedettyään esiin pienen esineen. Hänen nauroi. Hän piti toista kättään rinnallaan, nauru muuttui yhtäkkiä nikotteluksi. Kun hän kääntyi uudestaan katsomaan minua ja Henryä, hänen silmissään kimmelsi kyyneliä.

"On niin helpottavaa olla taas täällä", hän sanoi meille.

Söin päivälliseksi isäntäparini yhdessä valmistaman yksinkertaisen aterian. Havaitsin hyvin pian taloon saavuttuani, millä tavoin asiat toimivat tässä huushollissa: Robin seisoi keittiön keskellä ja valvoi ympärillä tapahtuvia asioita. Hän istui ruokapöydän päässä selkä suorana, päätti missä järjestyksessä ruokalajit syödään ja kävi hakemassa lisää vettä juotavaksi. Muiden tehtäväksi jäi alistuminen hänen tahtoonsa, tehdä asiat hänen suunnittelemassaan järjestyksessä. Ympärillä olevat ihmiset olivat hänelle kuin pienikokoinen armeija, ja hänen tehtävänsä oli pitää huolta, että asiat tapahtuisivat järjestelmällisesti ja vähällä vaivalla. Tämän hierarkian saattoi huomata siitäkin huolimatta, että paikalla oli vain me kolme.

En tiennyt mistä keskustella Robinin ja Henryn kanssa. Robin oli ystävällinen, mutta se oli välinpitämätöntä, hänen kulttuurinsa sosiaalisten sääntöjen sanelemaa ystävällisyyttä. Hän oli etäisen kiinnostunut minusta, mutta siksi, että olin ulkomaalainen, erilainen kuin ihmiset hänen ympärillään. Olin jo päättänyt, etten pitänyt Henrystä. Hän oli häiritsevällä tavalla lapsellisen vilpitön kaikissa eleissään, oli kyse sitten hänen kiintymyksestään vaimoaan kohtaan tai siitä että hän piti minua ikävystyttävänä ihmisenä.

"Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun syön ylisselaista ruokaa", kerroin heille lopeteltuamme ateriamme. Robin oli lohkonut jälkiruuaksi torilta tuomiaan hunajaisen makeita hedelmiä todettuaan, etteivät ne olleetkaan liian raakoja syötäväksi. Henryn kulmat kohosivat sanojeni myötä.

"Ylisselainen ruoka on kamalaa. Heidän ruokalajinsa ovat aivan liian kuivia ja lihapainotteisia. Me olemme pleegialaisia. Jos olet onnekas, vältyt syömästä mitään ylissaanin valmistamaa", hän sanoi. Hän lausui sanan _ylissaani_ halveksivaan sävyyn. Monet pleegialaiset vihasivat ylissaaneja kansojen eripuraisen ja sotaisan historian vuoksi. Ylisse oli miehittänyt pleegialaisalueita jo vuosikymmeniä. Pyhitetyn hovi perusteli miehitystä sillä, että alueen sekasortoisuus mahdollistaisi vaarallisten ja sortavien hallitsijoiden ohjaamien valtioiden syntymisen; sen oli historia osuvasti todistanut. Mutta miehitys oli Ylisselle myös monin puolin järkevää: pleegialaisalueet toimivat lännessä puskurina mahdollisten hyökkääjien ja kansanvaellusten varalta. Toive itsenäisyydestä sikisi nykyisen Ylissen pyhäkunnan länsiosissa jokaisen uuden sukupolven myötä, mutta pääkaupungissa pidettiin huoli, ettei siitä kasvaisi kapinaa.

Käsittääkseni pääkaupungissa asui vain vähän pleegialaisia, eikä heitä nimitetty vaikutusvaltaisiin asemiin. Kuitenkin kaikki mitä tiesin Henrystä ja Robinista viittasi siihen, että he olivat joskus olleet korkeassa asemassa hovissa. Tiesin vallan siirtyneen Ylissessä uudelle Pyhitetylle melkein kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten. Oli mahdollista, että edellisen Pyhitetyn perijä oli tarkempi siitä, että hovin vaikuttajat olivat kiinnostuneita vain ylissaanien eduista.

"Kaikki asiat, mitä muistan, ovat tapahtuneet Ylissessä tai sen hallitsijaa palvellen. Pleegiasta sain vain nimeni ja verenperintöni. Ylisse on antanut minulle paljon, mutta ottanut myös. Sen tiedän, että olen osa kummankin kansan historiaa", Robin sanoi. En ymmärtänyt, mitä hän tarkoitti.

"Palvelin Ylissen armeijaa ja olen asunut täällä aikuisikäni. Mutta ylissaani en ole, enkä tule koskaan olemaan. Sen he ovat tehneet selväksi." Henryn ääni oli kylmä. Kun katsoin hänen kasvojaan, osasin nyt yhdistää hänen hoikan vartensa, hohtavanvaaleat hiuksensa ja kapeat silmänsä pleegialaisten ominaispiirteisiin.

"Onko teillä lapsia?" Kysyin vaihtaakseni puheenaihetta. Useimmat vanhemmat puhuivat mielellään jälkikasvustaan. Kotiseudullani sukupolvet asuivat useimmiten kaikki saman katon alla, mutta nähdäkseni isäntäväkeni oli asunut kaksin ennen Robinin lähtöä pyhäkköön. Itse asiassa mikään talossa ei viitannut siihen, että siellä olisi joskus asunut joku muukin.

"Kaksi", Robin sanoi.

"Yksi", Henry totesi lähes samaan aikaan.

"Toinen heistä kuoli kauan sitten, ja toinen ei enää pidä meihin yhteyttä, emmekä tiedä missä hän nykyään asuu", Robin tarkensi rauhalliseen sävyyn.

"Morgana-parka", Henry sanoi, eikä hänen hymynsä hävinnyt, vaikka otaksuin hänen yhä surevan.

"Olen pahoillani", sopersin heille ja vaikenin. Olin väsynyt, ja lisäksi inhosin kuolleista ihmisistä puhumista. Ylä-Valminmaalla uskottiin, että kuolleiden henget eivät jättäneet asuinsijojaan, vaan vaelsivat vilja-aittojen ja kotitalojen kupeissa silloin, kun elävät ummistivat silmänsä. Kaikki kotipuolessa tuntemani ihmiset välttivät kuolleiden nimien sanomista, koska sen ajateltiin herättävän heidän huomionsa. Mutta ylissaanit – tai pleegialaiset – eivät näyttäneet välittävän moisista asioista.

Robin ja Henry syventyivät keskustelemaan keskenään. Robin oli laskenut kätensä miehensä omien päälle, ja hän puhui matalalla äänellä, lempeästi kuin lapselle. Hänen vakavien kasvojensa ilme oli pehmennyt, ja myös Henryn leveä, irvokkaan pysyvä hymy oli kadonnut. He olivat vanhoja, ja minä olin nuori. Mutta siinä heidän istuessaan he puhuivat toisilleen kuin nuorukainen ja neito, onnellisina jälleennäkemisestä. Minua puistatti, nousin ylös ja korjasin astiat pöydästä. Keraamiset astiat olivat kaikki vanhoja, niiden reunat olivat haljenneet ja maali kulunut.

Vietin yöni vieraille tarkoitetussa sängyssä keittiön nurkassa. Paikka osoittautui käytännölliseksi, sillä uuni teki viereisestä seinästä lämpimän. Minua väsytti, mutta en nukahtanut. Rauhallisen ja samalla intensiivisen keskustelun kaiku kantautui korviini keittiötä ja makuuhuonetta erottavan seinän läpi. Sen halkaisi välillä Henryn nauru, _ha-ha-ha-ha_! Robin ei nauranut, ei ainakaan niin että se olisi kuulunut seinän läpi. Olin ymmärtänyt että hän ei ollut niitä ihmisiä jotka varsinaisesti huvittuivat, vaan hän nauroi ainoastaan hämmentyessään.

"Sinä olet niin laiha Henry! Aivan kuin yhdeksäntoistavuotiaana", kuulin naisen huudahtavan, mietin kuinka kauan siitä mahtoikaan olla, että hän oli ollut yhdeksäntoista, minuakin nuorempi, kummatkin nuoria silloin kun oli ollut sota jota kukaan Valminmaalla ei tuntunut edes muistavan, nyt korviini kantautui kun he rakastelivat, minua puistatti entistä enemmän, kaivauduin viltin alle ja suljin silmäni. Sitten avasin ne taas, näin kun kuunvalo heijastui sisään ikkunasta jonka näkymä avautui Ylisstolin ylle, nousin ylös ja harpoin keittiön poikki. Vältin juuri ja juuri tiputtamasta eteeni osuneen esineen joka olisi tehnyt kaikesta entistä kiusallisempaa.

Avasin ikkunan raolleen ja katselin ulos. Ikkunalaudan kaiteella istui mustasilmäinen korppi. Hätistin sen pois. En ollut eläessäni nähnyt sellaista maisemaa: niin monissa ikkunoissa loisti heikko lyhdyn valo, ja niitä oli silmänkantamattomiin. Tajusin että täältä lähdettyäni en ehkä koskaan näkisi mitään samanlaista, sillä Nagan papittaret asuivat kaukana pyhien metsien siimeksessä. Siellä he käänsivät selkänsä kaupunkien vilinän lumoavalle liikkeelle, kaduille jotka mutkittelivat ja ristesivät kuin ajatukset villissä ihmismielessä, hekumalle joka syntyi joukkohysteriassa ja avioliitossa, valiten yksinäisyyden päivä toisensa jälkeen... Suljin ikkunan ja kävelin hitaasti takaisin vuoteeseen. Nyt kuuntelin tarkkaavaisesti talon ääniä, odotin että ne vaikenisivat. Nukahdin levottomaan uneen.

Aamulla olin jalkeilla ensimmäisenä. Minulle yöllä niin lohdullinen ikkuna päästi lävitsensä myös kirkkaan, unen läpi tunkevan auringonvalon. Robin ilmaantui keittiöön piakkoin. Hän oli pukeutunut harmaanvalkoiseen pitkään sidottavaan vaatteeseen, jota ylissaanit yleensä käyttivät nukkuessaan. Hänen pitkät, mustat hiuksensa, nuoren naisen hiukset isoäitini ikäisen naisen päässä, olivat nyt auki ja valuivat alas hänen selkäänsä. Robin tervehti minua matalaan ääneen ja meni avaamaan ikkunan. Ulkopuolella odottavat linnut huusivat ja yrittivät tulla sisään, mutta Robin lähetti ne matkoihinsa yksinkertaisella tuuliloitsulla, sellaisella jonka itsekin taisin. Hänen magiassaan oli aggressiivinen pohjavire, olihan hän syntyjään taistelumaagi. Minäkin osasin puolustaa itseäni, mutta en samalla tavalla kuin epävakaisempina aikoina syntyneet.

 Hänen hiuksiensa katselu sai oloni epämukavaksi, joten otin laukustani kamman ja aloin selvitellä omia pitkiä suortuviani. En oikeastaan pitänyt pitkistä hiuksistani, sillä ne saivat ihmiset luomaan minusta epämääräisiä oletuksia, mutta hiusten leikkaaminen tuntui liian suurelta muutokselta ennen niin tasaisessa elämässäni. Robin istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen. Hänen kasvonsa olivat rennot, ilme oli pehmeämpi kuin sillä naisella jonka tapasin eilen. Minusta tuntui kiusalliselta istua hänen seurakseen pöytään, joten jäin kohteliaan välimatkan päähän, karkeasta koivupuusta valmistetulle jakkaralle keittiön nurkkaan.

"Mieheni oli hyvin nuori mennessämme naimisiin, poika vielä. Luulin silloin, että hänen tapansa purra kiihtyessään oli vain nuoruuden oikku. Kai se on tässä vaiheessa myönnettävä, että hän vain pitää siitä", hän kertoi minulle ja hieroi punottavaa kohtaa kaulallaan. Yritin estää inhon irvistystä nousemasta kasvoilleni. Kampasin hiukseni silmieni eteen, ettei Robin kiinnittäisi huomiota eleisiini.

"Celeste tapasi istua siinä ja palmikoida hiuksiaan kun hän asui täällä. Pienestä saakka hän alkoi vältellä ihmisten kosketusta eikä antanut muiden harjata tukkaansa. Morgana rakasti sitä, että letitin hänen hiuksensa, mutta Celesteä ajatuskin inhotti", hän kertoi ja haroi sormillaan omaa tukkaansa. Huomasin että hän oli luonteeltaan levoton, hänen sormensa tekivät jatkuvasti jotakin, hänen katseensa vaelteli ympäri taloa. Kiireiset kädet pysyivät poissa pahanteosta.

"En ennen ajatellutkaan, että se oli omituista että hän vältteli kosketusta. Minullakin meni aikani, että opin kommunikoimaan koskettamalla. Mutta hänen lähtönsä jälkeen, ihmiset... Monet sellaiset joita pidin ystävinäni, tulivat luokseni ja sanoivat: eikö hän ollutkin aina vähän omituinen? Se teidän Celeste." Robin oli ottanut käteensä jonkun eläimen luusta valmistetun harmaan kamman ja setvi nyt hiustensa takkuja raivokkaasti, kiihtyneenä. Muistot olivat ottaneet hänestä vallan, ruskeat silmät vilkuilivat ympäriinsä etsien viitettä lapsista, jotka eivät vuosikausiin olleet astuneet asuntoon jalallakaan.

"Kun he tulivat uteliaiksi, he kysyivät millaisia lapseni olivat pieninä. Luottaen ihmisten myötätuntoon kerroin heille salaisuuden. Kun Morgana ja Celeste syntyivät, Morgana tuli ensin. Hän oli siis esikoinen. Vahva, terve lapsi, hyvä ruokahalu. Celeste syntyi hieman myöhemmin. Ei ole helppoa olla kaksosten äiti, eikä varsinkaan tässä maassa. Olin hyvin väsynyt, ja peloissani. Maitoa ei riittänyt kummallekin. Joten annoin Celesten imettäjälle. Ajattelin, että se oli järkevin vaihtoehto", Robinin puhe jatkui soljuvana virtana, kuin jossain olisi auennut pato. Kampa kolahti hänen kädestään puulattialle. En uskaltanut keskeyttää. En ihmetellyt sitä, että ihmiset olivat kummissaan. Kaksosten saaminen oli hyvin harvinaista kaikkialla täällä ja myös Valmin mantereella, ja varsinkin sivistymättömämmissä osissa kaksosten äitejä pidettiin jossain siunattuina, jossain epäilyttävinä. Olin kuullut joskus tarinan naisesta, joka synnytti kaksoset syötyään maahan haudatun kuolleena syntyneen sikiön.

"Kun he kuulivat tämän, ne ihmiset, naiset, äitejä itsekin, sanoivat: ei ihmekään, että hänestä kasvoi vihainen, sillä suositte tytärtä. Kuvittele! Tai sitten he totesivat: hän oli samanlainen kuin pleegialainen isänsä, huonoluonteinen. Katsoi aina ihmisiä vinoon. Hirssin siemenistä kasvaa vain hirssiä. Ylissaanit ovat hyvin ennakkoluuloisia, loppujen lopuksi. Ihmiset toivoivat, että lapseni olisivat olleet sellaisia kuin minä." Robin poimi lattialta kamman jonka oli kiihtyneenä tiputtanut ja kampasi hiuksensa nutturalle takaraivolleen.

"Inhottavaa. Eihän kukaan edes muista mitään siitä ajasta, kun oli vauva", minä sanoin. Robin katsoi minuun pitkään vaiti.

"Celeste ei ole niin kuin teikäläiset." Pahastuin, sillä ajattelin aluksi, että hän viittasi alhaiseen syntyperääni tai kenties etniseen taustaani. Hänen asemassaan olevilla oli usein harhakuvitelmia omasta erityislaatuisuudestaan.

"En tarkoittanut olla epäystävällinen. Hän näki ja muisti asioita, jotka muut ihmiset ovat unohtaneet", Robin jatkoi. Mahtoi olla viheliäinen lahja. Kyllähän näkijöitä aina tavattiin, mutta heissä oli lahjakkuuden rinnalla lähes aina sama määrä hulluutta. Kyläyhteisössä heidät usein ajettiin pois. Mutta mitä tapahtui ylhäissyntyisille näkijöille? Ehkä ihmiset heidän ympärillään vain teeskentelivät, että he olivat samanlaisia kuin muutkin.

Säpsähdin huomatessani hahmon oviaukossa. Henry oli herännyt, mutta hänen liikkeensä olivat niin hiljaisia, etten ollut kiinnittänyt huomiota hänen saapumiseensa samalla kun Robin kertoi tarinaansa. Hän näytti samalta kuin eilenkin, kuin joltakin kahlaajalinnulta. Hän katseli Robinia kuin tämä olisi erityisen lihava ja maukas saalis.

"Eikö vaimoni olekin syötävän suloinen, Iolas?" hän kysyi kääntyen puoleeni. En pitänyt Robinia hiuksia lukuun ottamatta mitenkään erikoisen näköisenä, mutta olin talon sisustuksesta jo päätellyt että minun ja Henryn ymmärrys estetiikasta oli varsin erilainen.

"Olet valinnut puolisosi hyvin", sanoin hänelle. Oli järkevämpää liehitellä häntä kuin Robinia.

"Aamiainen", Robin sanoi ja nousi. Keskustelumme ei kiinnostanut häntä.

"En ansaitse tuota kehua. Vaimoni olisi voinut valita itselleen vaikka prinssin, jos olisi tahtonut. Ylissaanit pitävät hyvistä taistelijoista", Henry sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Hän vaikutti eilen illalla hyvin iloiselta jälleennäkemisestänne", totesin ja keskityin taas hiusteni palmikoimiseen. Silmäkulmastani näin, että hänen hymynsä levisi hieman.

"Hyvä. Tämä talo on aika kurja paikka ilman häntä, nja-ha!" Minun teki pahaa katsoa hänen ilotonta hymyään, jota hän piti yllään niin kuin eri ammattikuntien ihmiset pitivät yllään univormua. Oli vaikea kuvitella häntä onnellisempana, istumassa tässä keittiössä vuosikymmeniä nuorempana ja lapsi sylissään. Mietin millaista niiden kaksosten elämä oli ollut täällä silloin joskus, ylhäissyntyisinä mutta kuitenkin kansalaisina maassa jossa heidän maanmiehiään pidettiin hulluina ja sotaa lietsovina pakanoina. Ehkä siksi Robinkin oli mennyt pyhäkköön, todistellakseen että oli kuin yksi heistä, joiden keskellä hänet oli tuomittu elämään.

Aamiaispöydässä Henry keskittyi kirjan lukemiseen ja Robinilla oli kädessään neula ja kirjontakehikko, johon oli ujutettu valkoinen kangas. Kirja oli kallis ja vaikea teos taistelumagiasta, sellainen jota omilla kotikulmillani ei oltu koskaan nähtykään. Rauhan aikana vain rikkailla oli muutenkin aikaa opetella tuonkaltaisia loitsuja.

"Miksi olet kirjoittanut tekstin päälle", Henry valitti puolisolleen ja laski kirjan pöydälle. Näin että sivujen reunat oli kirjoitettu täyteen pienellä ja siistillä käsialalla muistiinpanoja. Joistain kohdista kirjan tekstiä oli viivattu yli ja Robin oli kirjoittanut rivien väliin omia ajatuksiaan.

"Minun kaavani ovat tehokkaampia", Robin vastasi tyynesti, nostamatta katsettaan omasta työstään.

"Olivatko teidän lapsennekin maageja?" kysyin. Taipumus magiaan oli voimakkaasti perinnöllistä, joten tavallaan kysymys vastasi itse itseensä. Robin hätkähti ja pisti vahingossa neulalla peukaloonsa. Veripisara purskahti valkoiselle kankaalle ja jätti siihen punaisen jäljen. Hän tuijotti sitä hämmentyneenä, kuin neitsyt lakanaansa hääyön jälkeen. Kaduin hetken uteliaisuuttani.

"Morgana. Morgana oli. Celeste ei ikinä osoittanut taipumusta magiaan. Hän oli aina taitavampi miekan kanssa. Niin taitava, että oli turha kouluttaa häntä Ylissessä. Hän opiskeli miekan käyttöä Regna Feroxissa", Robin vastasi. Hän tarkasteli edelleen otsa rypyssä tahraa kirjontatyössään.

"Se maa on aika karu paikka ulkomaalaisille", sanoin. Matkani oli kulkenut Regna Feroxin läpi, mutta tietoni kyseisestä maailmankolkasta olivat muuten vähäiset, tarinoita lähinnä. Sanottiin että feroksit olivat hurjia sotureita jotka ratkaisivat erimielisyytensä mieluummin sapelien kalistelulla kuin neuvottelemalla.

"Hän halusi itse lähteä. En olisi mieluusti päästänyt häntä sinne, mutta silloinen Pyhitetty kehotti minua suostumaan. Ylisse tarvitsee aina hyviä sotureita. Celeste oli siellä useita vuosia, tuli kotiin vain käymään. Kun hän lopulta palasi takaisin, nuoresta tytöstä oli kasvanut nainen jota tuskin olin tuntea", Robin kertoi.

"Olisi ollut parempi jos hän olisi kuollut siellä", Henry totesi. Robin vaiensi hänet kohottamalla kätensä.

"Olisi ollut parempi jos moni asia olisi ollut toisin. Ehkä olisi ollut parempi, että olisin mennyt pyhäkköön niin kuin sinäkin Iolas, mennyt sinne naimattomana neitona ja pysynyt siellä", hän sanoi ja pudisteli päätään.

"Niin minä sanoin lapsillekin. Älkää ottako rakastajaa, älkää menkö naimisiin. Ja onneksi siinä asiassa he kuuntelivat minua." Hän iski neulan sojottamaan pystyyn kireään kankaaseen.

Robin kertoi aamiaisen jälkeen vievänsä minut parin tunnin päästä tapaamaan Kassandraa ja käyvänsä itse asioilla Ylisstolin linnassa. Tunsin helpotusta laittaessani vähiä tavaroitani kokoon ja pedatessani uunin vieressä olevaa vuodetta. Katseeni osui seinällä olevaan teroitettuun miekkaan. Oliko se kuulunut joskus nuoremmalle kaksoselle? Toisaalta mitä pidempään olin talossa ollut, sitä enemmän ymmärsin että vaikka hän asui jossain kaukana, niin muisto hänestä lepäsi niin raskaana vanhempien harteilla että he tuskin halusivat vahvistaa entisestään hänen kuvitteellista läsnäoloaan.

Katselin kun Robin saapui takaisin keittiöön. Hän oli vaihtanut yöasunsa koristeelliseen pukuun, johon oli ommeltu lukuisia luusta ja jalometalleista tehtyjä heloja. Hänen kävellessään ilmaan kohosi hentoinen helinä. Henry saapui hänen perässään käsissään harsomainen huntu, jota hän ryhtyi kiinnittämään vaimonsa ylle, kuin olisi palveluspoika vain. Asun monimutkaisuudesta huolimatta Robin liikkui ketterästi ovea kohti ja minä seurasin perässä laukkuani raahaten.

"Näkemiin sitten Iolas. Älä kuole", Henry sanoi minulle oviaukosta. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi. En vieläkään ymmärtänyt, miten tuollainen kummallinen mies oli saanut itselleen älykkään ja vaikutusvaltaisen vaimon.

"Tule pian takaisin", hän sanoi Robinille. Tämä hymyili hänelle, se oli viileä, tutkimaton hymy. Asuntoon johtavat portaat tuntuivat tänään lyhyemmiltä kuin edellispäivänä.

"Siitä on pitkä aika kun olen ollut Pyhitetyn puheilla. Oikeastaan en ole käynyt palatsissa ollenkaan Lucinan hallituskautena. Ei ole ollut tarve. Kun viimeksi menimme sinne, meitä oli vielä neljä. Täällä oli paljon vaikutusvaltaisia vieraita, ja ollessani hallitsijan neuvonantaja minun ja perheeni oli pakko olla mukana edustustilaisuuksissa", Robin sanoi kun olimme astuneet ulos auringonpaisteeseen.

"Muistan sen päivän, vieraat länsialueilta ja Regna Feroxista olivat kokoontuneet saliin hovin jäsenten kanssa. Chrom pyysi Morganaa soittamaan harppua. Tyttäreni piti aina taiteesta ja musiikista enemmän kuin magiasta tai muustakaan tappelemisesta. Kerran hän kysyi minulta: Äiti, miksi te kaikki puhutte rauhasta mutta koulutatte lapsistanne sotilaita..." Hän vaikeni hetkeksi.

"Kai minun olisi pitänyt selittää jo silloin kaikki tämän maan historiasta ja niistä valinnoista joita olen tehnyt. En tiedä, miksei minulla ollut sydäntä kertoa lapsilleni, keitä he ovat. Ehkä siksi, että sain hetken elää itsekin ilman sitä taakkaa. Nyt se on myöhäistä." Robin kiskaisi pukunsa hihaa ja näytti minulle kättään. Jostain syystä en yllättynyt. Olihan hän kaksosten äiti.

"Ihmiset ovat aina pelänneet muita rotuja... Ylissaanit tappoivat taguelit sukupuuttoon ja entisinä aikoina lohikäärmekansan edustajat karkotettiin pois ihmisten tieltä ja Naga tietää onko heitä montakaan jäljellä. Minun lapsillani oli jo tarpeeksi kestämistä siitä että ovat toista kansaa, mutta että lohikäärmeen sukua... Vaikeneminen olisi ollut järkevämpää jos totuus ei olisi kantautunut hänen korviinsa muuta tietä." Olimme saapuneet jo torin kulmalle, mutta matka jatkui vielä kohti edessä avautuvaa kivilinnoitusta, jota palatsiksikin kutsuttiin. Seuralaiseni askeleet olivat muuttuneet laahaavan hitaiksi ja hänen kasvonsa kalpeiksi.

"Tiedätkö, Iolas, tässä todellisuudessa on lukematon määrä tulevaisuuksia ja menneisyyksiä. Ja silti minä tiedän, että kun astun palatsin ovesta sisään ja menen Lucinan puheille, hän katsoo minua silmiin ja sanoo: en olisi arvannut että palaat vielä tänne. Hän on tietysti oikeassa. Minä en kuulu enää siihen paikkaan. Voisinko koskaan kävellä niillä kivikäytävillä ajattelematta sitä hetkeä, kun saavuin valtaistuinsaliin ja näin Celesten pitelevän miekkaa sisarensa päällä? Tai sitä, kuinka he kaikki seisoivat aitioissaan ja katselivat, ehkä peläten, ehkä toivoen että Ylissen kukoistus jatkuisi vielä vuosisatoja..." Olimme saapuneet palatsin porteille. Robinin kasvot olivat norsunluunvalkoiset. Ovella seisovat vartijat olivat kiiruhtaneet neuvottelemaan keskenään nähdessään meidän lähestyvän. He eivät kuitenkaan näyttäneet siltä, että aikoisivat estää entisen neuvonantajan sisäänpääsyn.

"Kassandra tulee hakemaan sinut piakkoin. Sano terveiset minulta. Tavallaan toivon, että olisin sinun asemessasi. Mutta minä olen kulkenut sen tien ja tajunnut, että omaa osaansa ei voi paeta. Voi hyvin", Robin sanoi ja hymyili minulle. Katselin kun hän meni portista sisään ja alkoi kavuta ylös johtavia laakeita kiviportaita, yksi kerrallaan, kunnes katosi linnan oven toiselle puolelle. Kivikasvoiset vartijat sulkivat oven hänen perästään.


End file.
